


May I have this dance?

by The_Plague



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plague/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: It's Prom and the only thing that Quinn wants is to dance with her date since they hadn't gone to Freshman or Sophomore's Prom, so she won't accept no for an answer.





	May I have this dance?

She was lost in the midst of hundreds of students, all of them wearing what seemed to be very expensive yet beautiful dresses and suits, looking for her date and silently praying to avoid a certain someone she didn’t want to see that night at all.

After some minutes of looking around and analyzing faces, she gave up and went to the tables where the ponch, which most certainly was spiked by Puck. There, as she filled a cup, she felt a soft and warm hand on her right shoulder.

“Hey there, I’ve been looking for you for awhile. You are a sneaky one, you know?” A smooth and soothing voice said millimeters away from her right ear, giving it a playful yet small bite at the end. 

Rachel chuckled for a little bit, her lips curving into a broad smile, as goosebumps took over the majority of her skin. She left the cup, half full, and turned around placing both of her arms around her date’s neck.

“I’ve been looking for you too,” The brunette whispered, making eye contact with those hazel eyes she loved so immensely.

“Sorry… Santana had what you can call a ‘major gay attack’ when she saw Brittany in her dress and I, unfortunately, was around when that happened so…” Quinn said, smiling as she rolled her eyes briefly as if that would explain everything, and it did. 

Rachel sighed and shook her head, a shy grin appearing on her face. It was true that Santana and her weren’t great friends, or friends at all, but she still wanted Santana to be happy and proud, so when she heard from Quinn that Santana asked Brittany out to Prom she was almost jumping up and down from excitement. 

“I assume that you’re not having one with me,” Rachel playfully said, licking her dry lips at the end of her statement, action that Quinn observed with great interest. Rachel cleared her throat, smirking, and almost in a matter of milliseconds Quinn’s eyes were on hers once again.

“Oh but I am,” Quinn whispered, purred even, in a seductive voice. She came closer to Rachel to the point they were almost kissing, but moved away and kissed Rachel’s cheek when the brunette had closed her eyes in anticipation. “It’s just not as noticeable as Santana’s.”

“Now I can see why your motto was  _ “It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing” _ ,” Rachel stated, both of eyebrows raising as she smirked when Quinn gaped in a fake skeptical manner. Rachel moved her arms away and crossed them over her chest and tilted her head to the left slightly.

After some seconds, both started laughing, tears coming out of their eyes as their laugh continued. Soon, they were gasping from air and being observed by nearby students, but they didn’t care about them at all. People that didn’t approve things such as homosexuality and condoned bullying weren’t worthy of their attention, no matter who they were.

The lively song that the DJ was playing was put into a stop abruptly by Figgins, who tapped the microphone once the song was paused.

“Greetings, everyone. As you may know there’s a slow dance in every single Prom day, and it is time for it to begin. Please, keep your hands off inappropriate areas… That goes for you, Puckerman. Thank you for your attention,” And with that being said, Figgins entered the mass of students and disappeared.

Quinn turned around to look at Rachel once more, and gently took both of her hands and squeezed them.

“I want to dance with you, Rachel,” Quinn admitted, her voice slightly dreamy. 

“B-But… Nobody knows about us except our fellow queer friends, this will damage your reputation! I am a geek and the captain of Glee club whilst you are the head cheerleader and the ex-girlfriend of the, pitiful, football team’s quarterback, who broke up with you to be with me and who I dated briefly before acknowledging my feelings for you causing a break up and the beginning of  **_our_ ** relationship even though this happened a year ago… Besides, we do not know for sure that nothing bad will happen to us if people see us dancing toge—” 

Before Rachel could keep on ranting, Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed her passionately. It was the best way to shut Rachel up after all, and everyone else was way too busy dancing with someone to pay attention to them.

“Rachel, I don’t care about those things. Yes, only Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine know about us. Yes, I dated Finn from Freshman to the beginning of Sophomore year while I still was way too far in the closet. Yes, he broke up with me to be with you and you two were together for three months before you broke up with him right afterwards I admitted my feelings for you to you… But right now, the only thing I want is to have this dance with you. Screw them, let them talk, I don’t care. I don’t care about my popularity either because who will care about that once I’m out here? Nobody,” Rachel’s eyes were teary, and Quinn couldn’t help but sigh and cup her cheeks with both of her hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rachel murmured, tilting her head to the right for a brief second so that Quinn’s hand would caress her cheek. “Let’s dance,” Rachel said after she had took a deep breath. 

Quinn lightened up in such a way that Rachel beamed, happiness running through her veins and reaching every part of her body. They walked away from the ponch and they began to dance like everyone else in a matter of seconds, Quinn leading the dance and Rachel happily following her girlfriend’s soft lead. 

People did talk, did stare at them, but they didn’t care. They were too happy and invested in the dance to care. They did care about, and deeply appreciated, Santana and Brittany’s proud looks when they noticed that they were dancing together as well. 

What truly mattered was that they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you liked this, I haven't been able to write properly for awhile and then I had this idea and I seriously needed to turn it into a fic... So I hope this is mildly acceptable. If you have requests, F/F ones if possible, you can send them to my tumblr (gasperlistrange) or my instagram (gasper_listrange) and I'll try to write them and do my best.
> 
> Read you later! -Li


End file.
